


Eyebrows - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A science prank goes wrong for Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyebrows - Stephen/Frank - Bad Education

Stephen was sat as his science desk, twirling his pen in and out of his fingers, staring out of the window. He was utterly relaxed, his eyes glazed, dreaming about all the things he’d like to do to-

BOOM!

Stephen was jerked out of his daydream by a shuddering explosion from down the corridor. His class were looking at each other, talking animatedly, once they’d got over the shock of the noise.

But Stephen already knew what the source of the commotion was. He raised his hand, his perfectly manicured nails glinting in the florescent lighting. 

“May I go to the bathroom?”

The tired teacher, who was barely disturbed by the explosion, probably because he was so used to them, gestured to the door.   
Stephen fished a small bag out of his school bag and slipped it into his blazer pocket, and walked out of the class, but instead of heading to the bathroom, he turned down the corridor towards Frank’s science class, which had white, foul smelling smoke billowing out of the door. He ducked into the class room, heading by memory towards Frank’s table, where the smoke was emanating from. He recognised Frank’s hands waving through the air, wafting the smoke away. He grabbed one and pulled him through the class and out the door.

“Ugh, thanks. I would of got a fucking year of detention.” Frank said, blinking rapidly to stop his eyes watering. 

“Was it on purpose this time?” Stephen said, still leading him down the corridor, having not yet looked at him properly.

“Kinda looked it up on google. Kinda got it wrong anyway. My face feels all hot.”

Stephen looked back at him, stopping in the corridor. His mouth dropped open, eyes wide, corners of his mouth twitching.

“What?”

Stephen shook his head, grinning wildly, handing him a compact mirror from his inside pocket.

Frank’s eyebrows were completely gone. Not charred, not slightly sparse, GONE.

Just seeing Frank’s reaction made Stephen crease up, laughing hysterically, falling to his knees in the empty corridor.

“What... Was... In that?” Stephen wheezed, in between bursts of laughter.

“One of the ingredients was Nair, I think...” Frank said doubtfully.

“Oh my fucking God.” Stephen giggled, pulling the bag out of his pocket. He had a feeling he would need it. He pulled out a small brown pencil. “Hold still.” He placed one hand on Frank’s flushed cheek, using the pencil to draw Frank’s eyebrows, or at least something close, back on.

Once he’d finished, he stood back to admire his work.

“It’ll pass. And your eyebrows will look flawless for a few weeks.”

“A few weeks? What the hell?!”

“Shouldn’t have put fucking Nair over a Bunsen burner you idiot.”


End file.
